The Cave of Death
by GnouToaster
Summary: OS. En 1979. Il avait comprit. Il avait comprit que c'était fini. [...] Il savait. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait transplané, qu'il allait mourir. [...] Il perdit connaissance tout en sombrant au fond du lac...


Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui, je publie ce petit OS que je dédie forcément à son héros alias Regulus Arcturus Black. L'histoire de sa dernière aventure, le récit de son dernier choix.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est : bonne lecture !

* * *

THE CAVE OF DEATH

**T**rop c'était trop. Il était temps que cela cesse ! Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas de vulgaires pions que l'on pouvait utiliser à souhait, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer. Certes, ils n'étaient pas « humains », mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres vivants capables de ressentir des émotions. Regulus Black serra, férocement, ses poings tout en contractant sa mâchoire. Jamais, par Merlin, jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère que ce jour-là. Si... La dernière fois, qu'il avait ressenti une telle aigreur fut le jour où son grand-frère, Sirius, avait quitté la maison et qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Mais cela était une toute autre histoire. Là, il était question de Kreattur, _son_ elfe de maison. Créature pour laquelle le jeune homme, de presque vingt ans, avait une grande affection.

Voldemort s'était bien fichu de lui. Le jeune Black lui vouait une haine profonde et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire payer ! Finalement, Sirius, et ses idéaux, était dans le vrai. Son frère avait toujours eu raison sur le sujet de cette guerre et le camp à choisir. Pour la première fois, Regulus admit qu'il avait commis l'erreur de se ranger du mauvais côté. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté et pour y remédier, le jeune homme avait une idée derrière la tête. Voldemort était, pour sa plus grande chance, un homme arrogant qui avait donnait quelques informations à ses acolytes de Mangemort. Des divulgations qui le conduiraient à sa propre mort. Regulus observa d'un œil noir son avant-bras gauche où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres... Sa _stupide_ marque. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec rage. Puis releva vivement la tête et planta son regard gris, dans lequel un orage avait éclaté, vers la seule personne présente à ses côtés.

— Emmènes-moi là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il, subitement à son elfe de maison.

— Kreattur refuses de conduire Maître Regulus dans un endroit aussi dangereux, répondit l'elfe d'une voix grave.

— C'est un ordre !

Kreattur maugréa des paroles que le jeune homme ne comprit pas, avant que celui-ci n'attrape le pan de sa robe de sorcier et ne disparaisse avec lui dans un discret « plop ».

* * *

**R**egulus frissonna de tous ses membres alors qu'un vent glacé, mêlé à une pluie torrentielle, lui fouettait le visage, charriant avec lui des effluves d'algues et de sel. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux observant longuement ce nouveau paysage. Il était face à une mer déchaînée, les vagues claquaient avec fureur la falaise sur laquelle il se retrouvait. Le jeune Black se retourna et analysa la paroi verticale, lisse et noire qui se dressait fièrement derrière lui. Un lieu bien amer et lugubre.

— Il faut descendre par-là, Maître Regulus.

Le brun cligna des yeux et se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout en talonnant son elfe de maison. La descente fut assez périlleuse, mais Regulus était jeune et sportif, c'est avec une souplesse et une élégance digne d'un Black, qu'il parvient à atteindre une plate-forme arrondie. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'entrée était dans ce coin, lorsqu'une multitude de lumières semblable à des lucioles apparurent.

— Une invitation à entrer ? Se demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Le sorcier brandit sa baguette et lança un « _lumos_ » afin d'y voir plus clair. Il aperçut une crevasse à l'intérieur de laquelle une eau sombre tourbillonnée. Regulus jeta un œil à Kreattur qui semblait hésiter à lui confirmer que c'était bel et bien l'entrée de la grotte.

— Mouillé pour être mouillé... souffla-t-il. Allons-y.

Le jeune black mit sa baguette, toujours sous l'effet du _lumos_, entre ses dents et plongea sans la moindre hésitation dans l'eau tourbillonnante. Après avoir lancé un « _Têtenbulle_ » sur Kreattur et lui-même, il se laissa « aspirer » par le maelström. Le jeune homme nagea le long d'un tunnel, qui tourna vers la gauche, vêtu de cette paroi lisse et noire qu'il avait déjà vu à l'extérieur. Il déboucha sur une immense caverne. Regulus sortit de l'eau avec prudence, bientôt suivit de son elfe de maison. Le jeune Black lança un sortilège de séchage sur Kreattur, qui s'inclina en remerciement, ainsi que sur lui-même.

Il avança au cœur de la cavité et regarda tout autour de lui dans un regard admiratif. Voldemort était impressionnant, il fallait l'avouer. Qui aurait pu dénicher un tel endroit ? Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y cacher. Cette chose devait être très importante pour lui, c'était la seule chose dont le jeune Black était sûr. Et cette conviction le poussa à être extrêmement prudent, le mage noir avait dû protéger cet endroit avec tout un tas de maléfice. Les frissons qu'il ressentait en cet instant était sûrement dû à l'émanation de magie noire dont la zone regorgeait.

— Nous sommes dans une espèce d'antichambre... Où es donc l'entrée... Je ne vois rien...

Regulus réfléchissait à haute voix, il espérait que Kreattur prenne l'initiative de l'aider, mais le vieil elfe n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme planta son regard gris sur celui-ci, avant de soupirer discrètement, tout en souriant. Certes, cette créature avait un sale caractère, mais le jeune Black avait bien comprit que Kreattur savait son maître en danger et qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter.

— Kreattur, montres-moi l'entrée.

Il le lui avait ordonné avec douceur. L'elfe de maison baissa les oreilles et affichait un air grave. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'avança doucement vers un côté de la paroi et fit un signe de la main tout en serrant son haillon entre ses mains, baissant la tête. Le jeune homme le rejoignit et posa une main chaleureuse sur la tête de Kreattur, qui continua de contempler le sol rocheux.

— Merci, lui murmura Regulus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. _Revelio_...

Une fine arche de lumière apparut quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils tout en plaquant sa main sur la paroi, qu'il caressa doucement, semblant réfléchir.

— Voldemort n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à la légère... Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour ouvrir ce mur ? Si j'étais lui... Comment accepterais-je de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer dans un lieu où je cacherai une chose importante ?

Regulus se perdit dans sa réflexion, un instant. Puis se redressa subitement, avant d'éclater de rire, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Kreattur le dévisagea étrangement, comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

— C'est d'un mesquin... Mais c'est tout lui ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires. Pourquoi ai-je mis tant de temps à le comprendre ?

Le jeune homme sortit un mouchoir de soie verte qu'il déplia soigneusement et qui protégeait un petit couteau de métal cuivré, qu'il observa un instant, nostalgique.

— Sirius... Si tu savais ce que je m'apprête à faire avec le dernier cadeau que tu m'as offert, quand tu vivais encore avec nous... Je crois, que tu ne serais pas très content... souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Son attention vira sur son elfe de maison qui baissait encore plus les oreilles et avait fortement blêmit. Le jeune Black lui lança un regard attendrit accompagné d'un doux sourire.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il.

Kreattur allait protester, mais trop tard, le jeune homme s'était déjà coupé le bras. Regulus s'était volontairement entaillé l'avant-bras gauche, sur la marque des ténèbres, qu'il avait ainsi coupée en deux. Malgré la douleur de sa blessure, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il frottait son bras blessé contre la paroi y laissant une traînée de sang. Il se sentit en cet instant, plus libre que jamais, alors qu'une ouverture, plongée dans les ténèbres, s'ouvrait. Le jeune Black s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sur le pan de sa robe de sorcier. Son regard gris se planta sur Kreattur qui de sa main libre lui tendit un vieux bout de chiffon froissé. Le brun ne put se retenir de décrocher un sourire et s'accroupit tendant sa blessure à son elfe de maison, qui s'empressa de lui faire un bandage de fortune. Ce n'était rien, mais Regulus savait que cela apaiserai le remord de son elfe de maison.

— Merci, gratifia-t-il tout en posant une main sur la tête de Kreattur.

Puis le jeune homme se releva, lançant un nouveau « _lumos_ » et pénétra dans l'ouverture. Il ne fit que quelques mètres et s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourait le dos. Il était face à immense lac noir. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une rive à l'horizon, Regulus laissa son bras, qui tenait sa baguette, retomber le long de son corps. Il était hébété. Il remarqua néanmoins, une étrange lueur verdâtre au loin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Le jeune Black se méfia de l'eau et resta le plus loin possible d'elle. Il longea lentement le lac, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la grotte. Le sorcier avait l'impression de faire du sur place. La lueur verte ne semblait pas bouger et le décor était toujours le même, d'un côté le lac, de l'autre la paroi lisse et noir. Un chemin sans fin. Il se stoppa et regarda autour de lui. Avait-il zappé quelque chose ?

Son regard gris se perdit sur la surface lisse et paisible du lac noir. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Regulus s'approcha un peu de l'eau et s'accroupit. Il effleura de sa baguette le liquide de l'étendue. Il tomba sur les fesses lorsqu'un geyser explosa, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Il recula instinctivement jusqu'à se cogner contre la paroi. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il souffla fortement, se calmant peu à peu, tout en se lançant un nouveau sortilège de séchage et se retourna vers Kreattur qui semblait inquiet pour son maître.

— On dirait que nos convives ne sont pas très festifs ! S'exclama-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était... Mais il n'y en a pas qu'un... Ils m'ont seulement signalés leurs présences...

Kreattur blêmit à l'annonce de son maître et s'accrocha au pan de sa robe lorsque celui-ci se releva. Le jeune Black posa de nouveau une main réconfortante sur la tête de son elfe de maison. Et observa par alternance la lueur verte et le lac noir, songeur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— C'est là-bas qu'il faut aller... Voldemort n'est pas du genre à se mettre idiotement en danger... Il a dû installer un moyen de se rendre là-bas sans plonger dans le lac... Mais lequel ?

Il posa son regard sur son elfe de maison qui était toujours accroché à lui. La créature baissa les yeux au sol comme pour éviter son regard. Regulus tapota gentiment le crâne du vieil elfe avec un doux sourire.

— Dis-moi Kreattur, dis le moi. Je sais que tu sais comment faire, l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent de nouveau. Sans regarder son maître dans les yeux, ni même le lâcher, Kreattur pointa son index vers le plafond sans fin de la caverne. Le jeune homme suivit la direction incrédule, puis il brassa l'air de ses mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand celles-ci s'accrochèrent à quelque chose de froid et métallique, qui n'était pourtant pas visible à l'œil nu. Sa main droite lâcha la prise et tapota la chose de sa baguette.

Aussitôt une longue et vieille chaîne d'un cuivre vert apparut. Regulus la suivit du regard, elle sombrait au fond du lac noir. Il fronça les sourcils, songeur. Il médita quelques instants avant de frapper de nouveau l'attache, qui s'enroula autour d'un rocher au sol, dans un raclement métallique qui résonna dans toute la grotte. La chaîne amarrait une embarcation aussi verte de l'était sa chaîne. Le bateau émergea de l'eau, la faisant doucement onduler. Le jeune Black attendit sagement que la coque vint heurter la rive sur laquelle il se trouvait.

— Étrange... Vraiment étrange... souffla-t-il, intrigué. Pourquoi ai-je pu faire venir ce bateau jusqu'à nous sans que nos convives ne daignent se montrer ? Peut-être attentent-ils quelque chose en particulier ? Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...

— Maître Regulus... Kreattur penses qu'il serait sage que le jeune maître n'y aille pas, dit l'elfe de maison en tirant sur le pan de la robe de sorcier du brun.

— Kreattur est bien sage. Mais, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à mi-chemin ! S'outra le jeune homme. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas mis la main sur la chose que cache Voldemort.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sauta sans hésitation dans la barque suivit de très près par son elfe qui l'agrippait toujours. Le jeune homme laissa l'embarcation glisser, à son gré, au fil de l'eau, sa baguette brandit, prêt à se défense s'il le fallait. Il trouvait cette traversée trop simple, trop calme. Le jeune Black fixa son regard vers la rive qui s'éloignait doucement, peut-être ne la verrait-il plus jamais ? Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision, il l'avait fait au moment où il avait ordonné à Kreattur de l'amener ici. Regulus se retourna avec prudence et aperçut un banc de corps flottant dans l'eau.

— Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls invités...

Le jeune homme observa attentivement les cadavres passer à côtés de lui. Il frissonna à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Il secoua la tête, avant de poser son regard sur un drôle d'îlot de roches lisses, d'où émanait l'étrange lueur verte.

— La destination _finale_... Allons-y.

L'île était ridiculement petite. Regulus vit tout de suite le piédestal sur lequel reposait un bassin. C'était non seulement la seule chose qu'il s'y trouvait, mais en plus, le jeune homme comprit que la lueur verte provenait de cet endroit. Il sursauta quand le bateau quitta l'îlot et disparut vers la rive opposée. Il déglutit.

— C'est vraiment un chemin sans retour... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'approcha du bassin en quatre enjambées. Il plongea son regard gris dans un liquide émeraude qui dégageait une étrange odeur. Il fronça les sourcils et approcha sa baguette de la mixture pour la frôler, mais à son grand étonnement, le bout de sa baguette heurta un film protecteur invisible. Il tenta donc de la toucher de sa main libre, mais la même chose se produisit. Il tenta quelques sortilèges, mais rien n'y fit.

— C'est fort ça... Et comment, je suis supposé vider cela ? Songea-t-il. Tu as une idée, Kreattur ? Demanda le jeune Black en se tournant vers son elfe de maison.

La créature, baissa les oreilles, tout en s'accrochant plus fermement aux pans de la robe de sorcier de Regulus, tout en observant le sol, comme s'il était fascinant. Le jeune homme comprit que Kreattur connaissait la solution.

— Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi.

Sa main se posa sur le crâne de l'elfe qui ne broncha pas. Il refusait de lui donner l'information, alors le brun lui ordonna de le lui dire. Kreattur ne pouvait ignorer un ordre. Il releva lentement la tête plongeant ses yeux globuleux dans ceux de son maître.

— Kreattur va le faire ! Kreattur va la boire ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur la robe du jeune Black.

— Ainsi donc, il faut la boire...

L'elfe sembla regretter ses paroles et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent d'avantage. Le brun fit apparaître une coupe et s'approcha de la bassine. Il analysa la potion se demandant quels effets elle procurait. Son regard gris se dirigea de nouveau vers Kreattur qui tirait avec force sur les pans de sa robe.

— Kreattur va le faire ! Le jeune maître _ne_ doit _pas_ boire cela ! S'acharna-t-il.

— Non, Kreattur, lui dit-il calmement en s'accroupissant face à lui. Je vais la boire. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'y emmener pour me servir de toi de la sorte ! S'énerva-t-il presque. C'est moi qui vais la boire !

— Kreattur refuse !

— Ça suffit ! Tonna gentiment Regulus. Je vais la boire. Toi, Kreattur, je te charge de récupérer ce qu'il y aura au fond, même si pour cela tu doives me forcer à boire cette potion. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire moi-même, je _t'ordonne_ de _détruire_ cette chose et surtout de ne pas en dire mot à qui que ce soit, particulièrement à ma famille. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

— Maître, le supplia l'elfe de maison. Ne demandait pas une telle chose à Kreattur. Kreattur ne veut pas faire cela.

— C'est un ordre...

L'elfe de maison se recula et secoua la tête, tout en lançant un regard de supplique, que le jeune homme ignora. Il s'était penché vers le bassin et remplit la coupe de potion sous le regard terrifié de Kreattur.

— Je porte un toast à ta future défaite, Voldemort ! Santé ! S'exclama-t-il en levant le calice, qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

Regulus vida d'une traite le verre. Un rictus déforma son visage et il se cramponna au bassin prit d'une forte quinte de toux. Il secoua la tête reprenant ses esprits. Il remplit de nouveau la coupe. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait la potion, le visage de Kreattur se décomposait, une de ses mains se tendit naturellement vers son maître qui commençait à rire seul.

— Maître Regulus, l'appela son elfe de maison d'une voix cassé.

— Je... Je... vais... bien... articula le jeune Black avec difficulté.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, sa vision se troublait, sa tête lui tournait, son corps le brûlait. Mais le jeune homme ne déchanta pas pour autant et continua à boire. Bientôt son corps fût prit de violents spasmes. Son supplice était presque finit. Regulus toussa plusieurs fois à en cracher ses poumons, son visage était ruisselant de sueur et il avait du mal à tenir convenablement debout. Il ne perdit pas courage, la coupe heurta un objet. Plus que deux verres, justes deux petits verres. Il les vida avec une grande difficulté, puis attrapa maladroitement l'objet, juste avant de s'écrouler au sol. Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur dans de terribles gémissements, qui terrorisa Kreattur, qui s'était accroupit aux côtés de son maître. Dans un effort admirable, le jeune Black dupliqua l'objet.

— E...chan...ge...

L'elfe de maison comprit et plaça la copie dans le bassin qui, dès que l'objet heurta le fond, se remplit à nouveau de l'étrange mixture émeraude. Kreattur retourna immédiatement auprès de son maître qui semblait suffoquer et cherchait désespérément un moyen de reprendre son souffle. Le vieil elfe était complètement perdu ne sachant comment venir en aide au jeune homme. Alors il prit la coupe dans une de ses mains et claqua des doigts de l'autre et fit apparaître de l'eau fraîche, une eau qui disparut soudainement. Le jeune Black prit d'une toux interminable, tendit une main tremblante vers le lac. L'elfe de maison y courut sans se poser de question et remplit le verre d'une eau glaciale. Il remit, avec difficulté, Regulus en position assise et lui tendit la coupe. Celui-ci avala avec mal le liquide qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il remercia Kreattur d'un hochement de tête, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

— Mer...ci...

Le jeune homme toussa encore, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Son regard gris se planta sur le lac qui s'agitait avec fureur. Il hoqueta et attrapa maladroitement l'objet qui se révélait être un pendentif. Regulus le plaqua contre le torse de son elfe de maison alors que d'horribles créatures blanches et visqueuses sortaient de l'eau et se dirigeaient vers lui.

— Prends... le... Vas... t'en... Ordre... souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Kreattur secoua la tête, désespéré et se plaça devant son maître, lui montrant qu'il souhaitait le protéger de ces choses. Le jeune Black inspira et expira longuement, tout en fermant les yeux, reprenant un petit peu son souffle.

— Kreattur... Je... t'ordonne... de... partir... maintenant !

L'elfe de maison se retourna vers son maître. Ses grands yeux globuleux et brillants rencontrèrent les yeux gris ternis de son jeune maître. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Regulus lui lança le regard le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait et lui assura qu'il s'en sortirait, mais Kreattur s'entêta en secouant la tête. Le jeune Black fronça alors les sourcils.

— Pour... la... dernière... fois... DÉGAGE !

Il avait réussi à le hurler, mais ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge. Il se remit à tousser alors que son elfe l'observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

— Pardonnez à Kreattur, maître... Pardonnez... Plaidait l'elfe d'une voix de supplicié.

Regulus hocha la tête en guise de réponse à son pardon. Kreattur déglutit et disparut dans un « plop », laissant seul son maître face à la horde de mort-vivants. Le jeune homme avait reconnu les Inferi et pointa sa baguette, tremblante, sur eux avant d'incanter un sortilège de feu pour les repousser. Mais la potion l'avait fortement affaiblit, et quand son sort mourut. Il comprit. Il comprit que _c'était fini_. Les Inferi lui attrapèrent les bras et les jambes, sa baguette tomba sur l'îlot et roula jusqu'au piédestal.

Regulus se débattit autant qu'il put, mais il était à bout de force et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il savait. Il _le_ savait depuis qu'il avait transplané en ce lieu maudit, qu'il allait mourir. Mais devant le fait accompli, la peur l'envahit. Ils le traînèrent lentement dans l'eau glacée, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse prendre une inspiration avant d'être totalement immergé. Sa vision se brouilla peu à peu, sa main se tendit machinalement vers la surface alors que le peu d'air qu'il lui restait quittait ses poumons. Ses yeux gris restèrent mi-clos et il crut voir la forme d'un homme plonger dans le lac. Un homme aux cheveux aussi noir que les siens, un homme qui lui tendait la main. Regulus sentit ses poumons se remplir d''eau gelée, dans une brûlure atroce, alors que sa main se tendait désespérément vers sa vision.

— Si... _Sirius_...

Le jeune Black suffoqua, sa vue se troubla jusqu'à devenir noir. Son bras retomba lentement, se laissant bercer par les ondulations de l'eau. Il perdit connaissance tout en sombrant au fond du lac...

THE END


End file.
